Because Of Game
by Huang Lidya
Summary: "a.. mari kita bermain ToD" "ToD ? Maksud hyung Truth or Dare ?" "Yaps" "Tidak akan sayang, kau yang mengunjungiku bukan aku" (gak pinter bikin summary) KRISTAO FANFICTION /Oneshoot/


**Beacuse Of Game**

Cast : HuangzitaoXKriswu

Other Cast : Baekhyun

Genre : Horor (diragukan), Drama, Romance, fantasy(diragukan) xD

Disclaimer : Cast milik tuhan. Cerita ini asli tanpa pengawet milik saya :D

Rated : T+

Bahasa acak-adul (?) Tidak sesuai EYD

WARNING !

Ketika membaca Cerita ini disarankan menyiapkan kantong kresek(?) Disebelah anda karena nanti mungkin anda akan merasakan pusing,mual lalu muntah2 xD (oke ini absrud :b)

Yaudahlah dari pada gue banyak bacot ini dia..

Selamat menikmati Cerita absrud milik saya ini :3

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pemuda cantik itu perlahan berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan tua mirip seperti sebuah kastil tak terpakai yang tepat berada tak jauh didepannya. Kaki jenjangnya terlihat sedikit gemetar kala ia semakin mendekati bangunan tersebut. Surai sehitam bulu gagaknya melambai pelan terkena angin yang membuatnya sedikit merinding. Pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama tao itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya.

"aku menyesal mengikuti ide gila baekhyun-hyung" ucap tao lirih seperti ingin menangis

"Tuhan.. selamatkan nyawaku nanti. Aku tidak mau mati muda, aku belum menikah dengan pangeran impianku" doa tao dalam hati

Kakinya perlahan menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya menuju pintu utama bangunan tua tersebut

Tap

Tap

DEG

oke.. tao benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seperti menuruni tangga dari dalam bangunan tersebut

"Baek fuck hyun bastard" umpat tao dalam hati, ingatkan ia untuk membuang semua eyliner baekhyun nanti.

kaki tao semakin gemetaran kala ia telah berdiri didepan pintu bangunan itu

"Per..permisi ma..maaf saya tidak ingin mengganggu kalian. Sa..saya hanya menumpang sebentar, jangan ganggu Sa..saya nenek dan kakek buyut, saya cucu mbah surip (?)" ucap tao entah kepada siapa -_- (dia benar-benar mulai ngelindur)

Tangannya yang ikut gemetaran itu mulai membuka pintu perlahan

Kriet

Bunyi pintu itu terdengar mengerikan bagi tao. Ia akan melangkahkan kembali Kakinya sebelum sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam bangunan menghentikannya

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya memasuki kastil milikku"

Tao terdiam menatap seseorang didalam bangunan tua itu. Pipinya sedikit merona Ketika melihat paras orang tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, disana tidak jauh didepannya kini berdiri seorang pria tampan bak dewa bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata dengan rambut pirang berahang tegas dan jangan lupakan sepasang mata indahnya yang berwarna emas. Ia menggunakan jas, celana dan jubah berwarna hitam. Pria itu menatap tajam kearah tao.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya kembali pria tampan itu

Tao tetap tak bergeming. Bibirnya seakan enggan terbuka. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada pria tampan tersebut.

"Aku tanya siapa kau?" Suara pria itu mengeras, membentak tao.

Tao terkesiap. Kakinya kembali gemetaran.

"a..aku hu..huang zi tao tuan" ucap tao gemetaran, ia ingin lari dari tempat itu sekarang juga akan tetapi kakinya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan kaku, namun gemetaran.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Pria itu berjalan semakin mendekati tao didepan pintu. Kemudian ia menyeringai tipis kala melihat wajah cantik tao.

"Kau tau apa konsekuensinya jika kau memasuki bangunan ini Tao?" Ucap pria itu dingin.

"a..aku tidak ta..tau tuan a..aku akan pergi dari sini, ma..maaf telah mengganggumu" ucap tao sedikit terbata, ia membalikkan padanya yang masih gemetar. Namun saat kakinya akan melangkah..

Sret

Pria tampan itu menarik tao kedalam pelukannya. Tao tak memberontak sama sekali, aroma pria yang memeluknya itu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Terlambat Tao" pria itu menyeringai mengerikan matanya berubah menjadi semerah darah. Mata tao mulai terpejam dalam pelukan pria berambut pirang tersebut.

Kriet

Perlahan pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Brak

Pria tampan itu membanting kasar tubuh tao keatas kasur big size berwarna merah maroon.

"Ssh.." ringis tao kala merasa punggungnya terhantam kasur,

"Tu..tuan anda ma..mau apa? Ja..jangan bunuh saya" ucap tao seraya merangkak mundur menuju pojok kasur (?) Ia menekuk kedua kaki jenjangnya, matanya mulai memerah menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan pecah.

"Baekhyun-hyung aku berjanji tidak akan melawanmu lagi, aku berjanji~" ucap tao dalam hati

"Seharusnya memang aku membunuhmu, menghisap darah segarmu, tapi.." ucapan pria itu mengantung, kini ia berjalan mendekati tao. Lalu pria tampan itu menyeret kaki kanan tao agar mendekat kearahnya

"Menghisap darah?"Tanya tao dalam hati, wajahnya mulai panik

"Aromamu sangat manis, aku suka. Tubuhmu pun sangat.. indah" ucap pria itu dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangan kanannya lalu mengelus pipi gembil tao yang sedang ketakutan

"Se..sebenarnya Tu..tuan siapa?" Tao memberanikan diri bertanya pada pria tampan tersebut meski kini badannya gemetar

"Oh aku lupa memberitahu namaku padamu, aku Kris Wu" ucap kris si pria tampan tersebut

"Kr..Kris Wu? Maksudmu ka..kau seorang vampire bangsawan dari keluarga Wu?"Tanya tao dengan suara pelan seperti mencicit takut, namun itu terlihat imut dimana kris -_-

"Hmm.. sebegitu terkenalnya kah aku dan keluargaku?" Kris menyeringai tipis

"oh astaga, Ja..Jadi cerita itu be..benar. Oh tuhan ampuni aku, baekhyun-hyung~ harusnya aku mendengarkanmu hiks" tao menangis, ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang diceritakan baekhyun padanya sebelum menerima tantangan itu benar.

 **Flashback On**

Dua orang pemuda dengan tinggi berbeda namun sama-sama memiliki wajah yang cantik meski mereka seorang pria tulen(diragukan xD) kini memasuki sebuah kamar bertuliskan nama "Panda's Room" salah satu yang lebih tinggi memasuki kamar tersebut lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas kasur

"ah aku bosan baekhyun-hyung, ayo kita bermain"ajak pemuda tinggi yang kita telah ketahui bernama tao

"Hmm.. bermain?" Tanya pemuda yang disebut baekhyun tersebut. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya seraya menidurkan dirinya dikasur disamping tao

"a.. mari kita bermain ToD" ucap baekhyun memberi ide lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya dikasur

"ToD ? Maksud hyung Truth or Dare ?"Tanya tao ikut mendudukkan dirinya

"Yaps" baekhyun menyahut singkat

"Bagaimana menurutmu ?" Imbuh baekhyun. Ia memasang senyum dengan menaik-turun alisnya.

"Boleh dicoba" tao menjawab singkat

"Baiklah, ayo mainkan dengan gunting batu kertas" ucap baekhyun mulai memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan tao

"Gunting batu kertas" ucap baekhyun dan tao bersama-sama

"Yeay!aku menang hyung" tao bersorak riang karena ia memenangkan acara bermain gunting,batu,kertas itu

"Ya.. ya.. ya.."

"Truth or Dare?"Tanya tao antusias

"Truth saja, aku tak mau memilih Dare karena aku tau pikiran jahatmu tao" ucap baekhyun santai

"Hehehe.. baiklah, jujur apa baekhyun-hyung sudah melakukan "itu" dengan chanyeol-hyung?"Tanya tao dengan smirk cantik diwajahnya

"Yaakk.. apa-apa pertanyaan itu"sahut baekhyun tidak terima

"Ya.. tapi hyung sudah memilih Truth mau tidak mau hyung harus mau !" Paksa tao dengan senyum evilnya -_- dasar panda nakal :D

"O..oke baiklah.. ekhem.. itu.. nngg.. itu.. su..sudah" baekhyun berucap pelan dan mencicit ketika diakhir kalimatnya

"apa? Jadi dugaanku benar kalau tanda merah dileher hyung itu ulah chanyeol-hyung ahahahahaha" tao tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia sampai memegangi perut datarnya

"Diam kau bocah panda" desis tajam baekhyun :D er lelelele wkwk

"Hahahaha.. oke.. hahaha.. baiklah khmm.." tao mengembalikan mimik wajahnya yang tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak menjadi pemuda cantik nan anggun juga manis -_- (kenyataan :b)

"Sekarang giliranmu, Truth Or Dare?" Baekhyun menginstrupsi permainan

"Hohoho.. karena aku seorang pemberani dan tidak takut apapun aku pilih DARE" ucap tao bangga dengan menepuk dadanya yang sedikit mengembung(?) *apa?jangan menatapku ganas xD*. Ia tak menyadari baekhyun tengah tersenyum setan(?)

"Oke.. begini berhubung ini sudah sore aku menantangmu untuk uji nyali. kau berani tidak pergi masuk ke dalam bangunan tua yang terletak didanau dekat hutan buatan diujung blok perumahan ini? Hanya 1 jam hingga jam 6 sore, Bagaimana?" Ucap baekhyun dengan tetap tersenyum setan xD

"aduh.. bagaimana ini a..aku takut hantu" ucap tao dalam hati, namun karena gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi tao menjawab dengan sok berani xD

"Hanya begitu ? Itu urusan kecil sangat gampang. Aku terima. Hanya sampai jam 6 sore kan?"Tanya tao kembali, sebenarnya didalam hatinya ia sedang was-was

"Ya, hanya sampai pukul 6 sore, ayo cepat berjalan kesana sebelum hari semakin gelap"

* * *

Dalam perjalanan..

"Tao apa kau sudah tau Cerita yang beredar tentang bangunan tua itu?"Tanya baekhyun, sebenarnya ia khawatir sekarang

"Ya.. aku pernah mendengar Cerita jika disana terdapat seorang vampire bangsawan dari keluarga Wu berwajah tampan yang menempati bangunan tersebut" tao menggedikkan bahunya acuh

"Tapi mana mungkin ada vampire, Oh ayolah ini era modern. Pasti itu hanya mitos" imbuh tao dengan nada suara sedikit bergetar. Oh ayolah kucingpun tau tao sedang menahan ketakutannya"

"Tapi bukan hanya itu tao sayang, konon katanya siapapun yang masuk ke dalam bangunan itu tidak akan pernah keluar SELAMANYA" ucap baekhyun dengan menekan kalimat capslock

"Haha itu hanya mitos, dan kita sudah sam..pai" ucap tao dengan tertawa namun mencicitkan ucapannya diakhir kalimat

"Nah tao silahkan saja kalau memang kau berani" baekhyun kembali memasang senyum setannya -_-

"Siapa takut" tantang tao dengan nada bangga

"Hyung tunggu saja disini, aku akan masuk ke dalam 6 sore tidaklah lama. Jangan takut ya hyung~"ucap tao dengan menggoda baekhyun

"hati-hati bayi panda, banyak hantu" ejek baekhyun lalu ia duduk disebuah kursi kayu.

 **Flashback Of**

"Jadi tao, mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku selamanya" ucap kris tepat ditelinga tao lalu perlahan kris mengulum telinga kanan tao salah satu daerah sensitive tao

"nnggh" desah tao dengan menggeliat tak nyaman dalam kungkungan tubuh kris

"Kr..kris kumohon lepaskan ngghh aku-hhh" ucapan tao bercampur dengan desahan yang juga keluar dari bibir peachnya

"Tidak akan sayang, kau yang mengunjungiku bukan aku" ucap kris lembut, ia mulai menyusupkan tangan kanannya memasuki kaos yang tengah tao pakai lalu ia memelintir biji delima itu perlahan

"Nngghh.. ku..mohon.. ngghh" tao mulai meronta, ia letakkan kedua telapak tangan lentiknya didada bidang kris yang masih terbalut jas

"Aku tidak akan mengabulkan permohonanmu ini sayangku" kris mulai merobek kasar baju tao,

"Sebentar lagi kau benar-benar akan menjadi milikku sayang" kris mulai melucuti pakaian tao. Dan selanjutnya terjadilah adegan You-Know-What-I-Mean?

-THE END-

Hohoho maafkan saya Cerita ini memang jelek, ini Cerita pertama yang saya buat (ciuz) xD

Mohon maaf jika ff ini membuat perut anda melilit dan rasanya ingin muntah, oke.. sekian BYE XD


End file.
